Orange Gi and Miniskirts
by AJ Andreason
Summary: From he who brought you Agent of Chaos, new story. Goku makes a little mistake when he desides to have a race around the sun, and ends up in the wrong, time, and Immediately bumps into these certain mini-skirted magical girls...


All right, let me first say that, I wrote this because I'm in a bit of a rut on my Agent of Chaos story of late so I did this to take my mind off it for a bit. Should I keep this going? I dunno.  
  
But anyway...  
  
Behold and be afraid! A (unedited) Dragonball Z & Sailor Moon crossover!  
  
Orange Gi and Miniskirts Chapter I: Accidents Happen  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any associated, down own Sailor Moon or associated, and if I did, I certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to do a crossover of them.  
  
Son Goku had always been a child at heart.  
  
From the first time he had ever smashed the daylights out of an unruly dinosaur, to dueling it out with the latest obscenely powerful megalomaniac, his first thoughts were almost always something like "This is gonna be fun!" or "That was a really cool move just now!" He never stopped believing that anyone was basically good, deep down, and he always, always wanted a new challenge.  
  
Goku looked up at the clear blue sunny afternoon. Frowning slightly, he set his eyes on the sun, and squinted at it for a second. He suddenly wondered how big it was, and how far away. How quickly could he get there and back if he flew around it really fast? Could he hold his breath that long? And what are those funny stringy things floating in front of his eyes?  
  
He backed up a bit to the previous thought. "I wonder how fast I could go, there and back," Goku mused.  
  
He suddenly brightened, and leapt to his feet, causing the fish to fling out to one side and snap a thick tree trunk like a wet tooth pick. "Hey, that's it! A race around the sun and back!" He whirled around and started skipping happily for home, scattering more trees with his fish. "And I'd just bet," he grinned, "That I can get Gohan to race me!"  
  
He laughed at the thought and sped up, leaving dusty forest animals and a reek of fish behind him.  
  
***  
  
"No, no, no!" Chichi snapped, whirling around to face Goku. "Absolutely not! If you think MY Gohan is going to stop his studying to go off and have some silly race with you around the sun--which is really dangerous!--than you have another thing coming, and that "provided the fish so I should get a little leeway" line isn't going to cut it here!"  
  
"Whoa," Trunks muttered to Goten, shifting in his seat at the kitchen table, "I can't believe she got all of that into one breath. And so loud!"  
  
Goten laughed and scratched his head. "I guess Moms just always been like that, huh?"  
  
"B-But Chichi!" Goku was sputtering, cringing away from his wife's tirade, "Gohan's in college now! Isn't he old enough to decide by himself?"  
  
"Of course he is," Chichi sniffed.  
  
"Then... can I go ask him?"  
  
Chichi thought a moment. "No."  
  
Goku blinked. "But why?"  
  
"Because he's working on an important paper right now, and I don't want him to have any distractions."  
  
"Ah, come on! Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"Pretty, pretty, PRETTY please?"  
  
"Oh, all right! ANYTHING to get you to stop asking!"  
  
Goku grinned, and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Thanks, Chichi. You're the best." As Earth's greatest warrior skipped like a schoolboy to Gohan's room, Chichi put a hand to her cheek, her eyes misty and a slow blush spreading across her face.  
  
"Oh, boy," Goten said. "That almost NEVER happens."  
  
Trunks nodded slowly, his face a little awed. "I guess your dad's a lot smarter than he lets on." He smiled, and a calculating gleam came into his eye. "I wonder..."  
  
***  
  
Gohan, who's eyes had been beginning to close when his father walked in, was more than happy for a little break from his paper. Not even he could focus on a paper entitled "The History of Mass Inertia Theories and Their Correlation Today" for very long.  
  
And so, word traveled quickly, and a small crowd of familiar faced gathered to watch the race around the sun and back "After all," Gohan told them cheerfully, "what could be more fun than slingshotting around a large gravitational body at several times the speed of light? The view'll be great!"  
  
Those of you sensing bad vibes just about now have your Plot-O'-Meters tuned properly.  
  
The two Saiyans grinned good-naturedly at each other behind a thick line drawn in stone on a tall mountain face. The entire area was very, very far from even the nearest village, just to make sure that nothing got damaged.  
  
As if the simple act of powering up didn't already cause world-wide destruction.  
  
"Well, Dad," Gohan said tightly, the air crackling and simmering around him, "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"You bet!" Goku laughed, his feet spread beneath him and his back hunched down. "I just hope you haven't gotten slow because of all the school you've been going to!"  
  
"Ha! I'm ready. I just hope you're not getting to old for this stuff!"  
  
Goku's grin widened. "We'll see I guess."  
  
Vegeta was there, too: he was the only one that was able officiate the race because he was the only other one that could see them moving properly. The prince of all Saiyans snorted loudly. "Let's just get this over with. I have better things to do than to watch you two have this silly game! And besides," he grinned nastily at Gohan, "we all know who will win. Kakarot will be back before you even leave, boy."  
  
And Irony makes a vicious thrust.  
  
"Just start us off already, Vegeta," Goku said a little impatiently. "We'll be back before you know it."  
  
Followed by a nasty double combination.  
  
"All right, then," Vegeta snapped, "Ready set GO!"  
  
With a flash and roar, they went.  
  
"Look at them," Krillin sighed to his wife as the two became nothing more than points of light. "I guess I'm envious." Marron ooed softly beside him, watching them go.  
  
Trunks scooted up next to his father, a crafty look flashing across his face before it was instantly replaced by once of faint hope. "Please, dad?" he said quietly, and Vegeta glared down at him.  
  
"I already said no!"  
  
"Ah, come on! Please?"  
  
"There's no point in dwelling on it," Eighteen told her husband firmly. "It only makes things worse."  
  
"Yeah, I know..."  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere a pretty long ways from Earth, a Saiyan and his half-Saiyan son were shooting across space at speeds that would make the Flash cough, and pretend that he can actually see them. Goku glanced over at Gohan, and felt a pleasantly surprised grin cross his face when he saw that they were going at about the same pace.  
  
I guess he hasn't stopped training completely, he though to himself. He glanced ahead of him, and saw that the sun was getting close. His grin became fiercer. This is where he REALLY kicked it into gear.  
  
With a flash, the flaming aura surrounding him suddenly burned gold, and his hair shot backward and down his back. He smiled with satisfaction when he felt Gohan's energy serge as well, and then concentrated everything on the task at hand.  
  
Almost immediately, the brilliant ball of very bad gas we all know as the sun seemed to fly toward them, and Goku forced himself to work hard as tried to shoot around it as hard and as fast as he could, straining to keep the gravity from pulling him in. Almost around it, he thought. Just a little farther...  
  
Then, he suddenly felt Gohan closing behind him. Not going to happed. With a final push, he surged all the energy through himself that he could, and his vision blurred and shifted. With a snap like a star-sized rubber band, Goku finally cleared the sun's gravity and sped off toward Earth.  
  
It was then that a rather odd thing happened. There was this brief moment with Goku was surrounded by a steady blue light that rolled around him in waves, and then there was an incredibly bright white flash. After a moment, his vision cleared, and he could see the blue planet coming toward him fast. He grinned, and then frowned.  
  
Too fast. With an effort, he tried to slow himself down, but he had spent and incredible amount of energy escaping the sun. All right, Goku, he thought determinedly, you've got to get this just right, or either Gohan will pass you up, or you're about to get a bad headache. Nodding to himself, he redoubled his efforts, his eyes squinting to find the spot where they had started the race. Miraculous as always, Goku managed to stop exactly where the line had been drawn.  
  
Unfortunately, some inconsiderate person had gone and built a skyscraper there in the ten seconds or so he'd been in space.  
  
The head architect of the Sending Building smiled with satisfaction at his finished masterpiece. The Building was the newest one of it's kind in Tokyo, finally finished not more than a few days ago. It was 235 stories high, consisted of a mall, an enormous wax museum, and a major office section just waiting to be occupied, and was equipped with the best earthquake and fire protection in the world.  
  
Which was the only reason it simply collapsed on itself when Goku hit it, instead of hurling glowing chunks of flaming debris out in every direction.  
  
It was about then that the architect quit his job and became a the newest resident of a white padded room. Later, his psychiatrist apologized to all the people hurt and embarrassed when he went on his rampage, pouring syrup and goose feathers down people's pants and throwing custard pies.  
  
"Oops," Goku grimaced, looking at the twisted scrap all around him. "Oh, no. This isn't good at all!" He frowned. "Well, I don't think anybody was hurt. I couldn't sense anyone in the building, so..." He laughed nervously. "Oh, well. What's another big building, anyway?"  
  
Frowning, his began to float back up out of the ruble, his eyes looking in every direction. Large steel and glass structures rose like glittering giants all around him, and streets and buildings and cars stretched for as far as he could see.  
  
"Wait a second," he said slowly. "Where did all these come from? I'm SURE I came back to the same spot I started, but I don't sense anybody familiar." He looked back and forth, flashes of images floating in his mind. "There a couple okay powers here, but nothing like..." He suddenly remember the strange light and the flash he'd seen out in space. "Wait a second. Where am I? If I'm not where I'm supposed to be, then shouldn't Gohan be here too?"  
  
"Hey, you!" a high voice called suddenly, and Goku blinked and looked up. After a moment, he noticed a woman on a rooftop near where he floated. She was dressed in elbow-length white gloves and a red miniskirt. Her hair was made up into something that reminded Goku of spaghetti and meatballs--his stomach grumbled--and a golden tiara rested on her forehead.  
  
"Uh... me?" Goku said, raising a hand guiltily.  
  
"Yes, you!" the woman continued, pointing at him dramatically. "That building was build with the hard work and sacrifice of hundreds of people! How dare you destroy it! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Goku blinked, and held his hands up defensively. "It was an accident, honest! Besides, nobody got hurt, and--and--" He stopped as several more girls dressed in similar attire surmounted rooftops around him.  
  
"All right, Pluto," a short haired one said suddenly, "Who is he? What's he doing here?"  
  
The one called Pluto, one with long green hair and a long staff, frowned a moment and looked at him. "Just a moment. I'm checking."  
  
"What's his power like, Mercury?" the first one asked, and a girl in a blue mini activated something that looked like funny sun glasses, and got out one of those computer thingies that Goku had seen Bulma using. She pressed a couple buttons.  
  
"Well--" she began calmly, and then there was a shower of sparks and an explosion, and small bits of microchips and wires flew everywhere. The charred remains of the little computer smoked beneath Mercury's singed face.  
  
"That bad, huh?" one in a red skirt asked resignedly.  
  
Just then, Pluto made a slight strangled sound. Her face went from red to white to a weird yellow green, and she shook a moment. Then fainted dead away, hitting the top of the building with a solid thump and a billow of dust.  
  
"Worse," Mercury replied. 


End file.
